Replay
by Tivagirls122844
Summary: That one evening was when it began and they just wanted to put it on Replay... Based on Replay by Zendaya
1. Right There

It was the night they resigned, that night changed everything. Ziva and Tony had left together. All though they drove to their apartments alone Ziva was now standing outside of Tony's door wondering if she should or if she shouldn't. Her hand goes to knock, but then she pulls it back. Should she? No! What was she thinking? Tony would never go for a girl like her! After all she was just damaged goods. She turns to walk when Tony opens the door in his Ohio State sweatpants and a white tank undershirt. Ziva couldn't help but stare. He always made her this way when he had less clothes on than normal. Was she drooling? "When were you gonna knock?" "You knew I was here?" "No but I sensed you would come. Ziva my door is always open." He motions for her to come in and she walks in and takes her coat and hangs it up in his closet, just like when she had been over for their movie nights. "Tony we need to talk" she told him as he sat a glass of red wine, Cabernet, her favorite, down in front of her and a beer for him. She takes a sip and then sits it down and takes his hand. "Thanks Tony…" she stares at their hands intertwined together. Before she can say another thing he picks her chin up, "Ziva, I know…" caresses her cheek and wipes a tear away, "Ziva… I'm glad you came by, I need you." They stare deep into each other's eyes and Tony start to lean in and Ziva leans up and their mouths collide and they savor each other for what seems like one million years. Sparks flew and all that built up passion came to life. When they both run out of breath they break apart but then he plants tiny kisses to her lips more. After he finally pulls back they look at each other and smile, "Tony you don't know how long I have wanted that. You are all I've ever wanted. But I was afraid you did not want me for I am just damaged goods…" "Ziva you are not damaged goods you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and your heart just as beautiful!" as wipes a tear away. "Tony can I stay here tonight?" "I thought you'd never ask!" Tony takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom and reveals a tank top and some oversized sweatpants on his new Queen sized bed and she smiles through her tears and chuckles and squeezes his hand. "When did that get here?" "A few days ago, I decided it was time for a change. You know? And well here you have it!" He runs over and hops up on it and starts jumping on it. "Tony you are such a goof ball!" laughing as he gets down. "Z, do you care of uncomfortable sleeping in my underwear? It's kind of uncomfortable in all of those clothes you women sleep in!" Ziva smacks his arm. "Well my favors have little to do with my clothes and your clothes…" smirks as she grabs the clothes and walks into his bathroom and shuts the door. He smiles and sits on the bed. He was one lucky ass man. In the bathroom Ziva stares into the mirror and smiles. How did she deserve this? Someone she could go to in a time like this who would love her and fight for her?


	2. Don't Stop, Don't Move

**A/N: So this is the second chapter of my very FIRST Fanfic! Please leave reviews and anything you would like to see happen! I'm really nervous! I love these two! And even though Cote/Ziva isn't there anymore as of now *crawls in a corner and cries* I do believe she will come back eventually! (Hopefully soon!) I STILL SHIP TIVA AND ALWAYS WILL! So I hope you enjoy and leave comments! - Natalie**

Chapter 2: Don't stop, don't move

Once she was in the shower she began to sing. She was singing that song.

You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
makes sense when I'm with you

Truly, she believed he made her the person she had become and she was glad he was, as she said before, in her life. Their friendship was more than a friendship but somehow still less than a relationship. But she wanted to change that and hopefully he did too. As Ziva was singing and going through all of this in her head, Tony was doing laundry. He had told her to throw her stuff in his hamper and that he would wash it for her. When he came along her clothes, he laughed. Always thought she was a thong girl, but no, she wore a Lace Trim Mini Cheekster Panty with a Jungle Floral print, very lacy which he liked, After that he saw her blouse, slacks and gorgeous push up he had ever seen with leopard print. She knew what he liked. Then he saw it, his white dress shirt with blood stain on it. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. That damn whiskey bottle. He knew he shouldn't have drank so much and then it happened. He threw that crystal, sparkling class against the wall and then the empty Jack bottle. When he looked down he saw blood on his hands and shirt. The glass…. When he came back to reality he just kept throwing clothes in the washer and laid that shirt to the side. One day… As he stood up to go and fold the other clothes in his room, he walked by that door. Her voice sparkling through that door. He listened…

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

And I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

Wow, her voice was so graceful. It made chills go through his body. He stood there for a minute until the water stopped. When she emerged from that bathroom, wrapped in his white towel, still wet, she glistened. It took everything he had not to just go over to her and kiss her so hard and show her how much he loved her and would always love her, forever and ever. "Feel better?" he asked almost drooling. "Much." She noticed his stare and walked over to him and closed his  
mouth. "You'll catch bugs" Why did she have to tease him all the time? "Are my underwear washed yet?" "No, sorry I just put them in. They should be done in about 15 min." he is watching her as he folds his clothes. She walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of his Black boxer briefs, the ones from Berlin. "Do you mind?" "Not at all" He smiles hi 1000x watt smile as she slips them on under her towel. She then turns around not facing him and slowly lets her towel drop. Why did she do this to him?! She was going to be the death of him. Then she took the tank top he had given her earlier and slid it on. "No Bra, ?" "Tony" turning around. "You do not realize how uncomfortable it is to sleep in those things!" she says while holding a pony tail holder in her mouth and putting up her curly wet hair. Next she puts the sweatpants that he laid out for her, on. She came and sat on the bed next to him and started folding his clothes with him when she finds a pair of women's Nike shorts and a juniors Nike tank top. "Tony who's are these?" as she holds them up. "Oh those are my great cousins'. They came to stay with me last weekend and they left them here. They left a couple of things. That's why I have so much more laundry to catch up on." "You have great cousins?" "Yeah they come by and stay with me some. CCs' parents, which one of them is my cousin, Vicent, are travel people for those places you know? And so she lives with Alex. They are great cousins. DiNozzos. On my dad's side. My Uncles kids kids. Alexs' parents are in the Navy, one which is my cousin, Valerio, so I watch them while they are deployed. Their names are Alessandra and Consetta but we call them Alex and CC. They are both thirteen." "Oh…." She looks down at the clothes in her hands and sighs. "What's wrong, Ziva?" "Nothing… Just I've always wanted kids and I don't know… just hearing you talk about them and how you watch them makes me want them even more…. But I guess when the time is right." Tony intertwines their hands. "Ziva, when the time is right and with the perfect person you will have gorgeous babies." She smiles and thinks _You are the one, the perfect one._With that they finish folding and putting everything away and he climbs in bed and pats the spot next to him. First she's hesitant and bites her lip, "I wont bite!" they laugh. She slowly crawls in bed next to him and he embraces her in his arms up against his chest. They fall asleep in each other's embrace, warm and cozy under the blanket his mother made him when he was little and the sheets. For the first time since her father died, she slept in peace with no nightmares. It's funny how one person can make you feel so safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Hear you all day

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the follows, reviews and favorites! I love you guys! Always put a smile on my face when I see new follows and favorites! So I'm hoping you are still liking this story! Again leave comments and suggestions! Ok so *nervousness kicks in* Enjoy!**

That next morning Tony woke up laying on his back with his arm laid out across her pillow. Her head was laying on his chest, sometime during the night her messy bun had fallen down and now all of her luscious chocolaty brown curls were sprawled out all over his chest. He always loved her hair down and curly, her natural way. Sometime during the night she had stolen the blanket for herself and was all wrapped up in it with her tank top riding up some to show her belly button. She had a cute belly button, so tiny and just like a baby's. All of the sudden he noticed that she had kicked off the sweatpants and was now in his boxers. Wow she looked amazing! Soon she began to move. "Good Morning Gorgeous" as he smiles and brushes a piece of hair out of her face and she smiles. "Good Morning my little Hairy butt." They both chuckle. As Ziva looks down she notices the amount of skin she is showing and pulls her shirt down. "Tony how did my pants get off?!" looks at him suspiciously. "You must have kicked them off because I was asleep the whole night. Did you sleep well?" she nods and smiles. "I had a good dream and I was so warm all night! I love this blanket! Where can I get one like it?" "You can't because mother made it for me when I was about 7 and got cold at night a lot. I always sleep with it. It reminds me of her…" "I know Tony, I know" holds his hand. "So what do you say to some breakfast in bed? I usually don't have any food in my kitchen but you are in luck because I figured the next few days were going to be rough so I stopped by the store of my way home yesterday." "Tony, you don't have to…" "Ziva I want to so how about I make you my famous Waffles with some strawberries?" she smiles "That's my favorite" _Wow he really knew her._ "Well I will get on to that" "Tony?" "Yes?" "Thank You for everything" kisses his cheek but when she pulls back the look romantically into each other's eyes **(A/N Like when he told her he was fighting for her and she said "I know") **and she leans in and kisses him. It felt like a million things were just lifted from her shoulders. In that moment she felt time stop and the world stop spinning. She had all the time in the world. When she finally came back to life, she pulled back in need of air. "I take it you want those waffles now?" they both laugh still in shock of what had just happened. Would they ever get used to that? "Of Course! Do you want me to get the laundry? Because I don't think I can wear these forever" "No I'll get it later! Don't worry about you panties they are in safe hands." _Wow! How did he do that? Make her so out of whack one minute then then the next make her laugh her ass off?_ "Ok Mr. DiNozzo! Hop to it because I'm getting kind of hungry." About 20 minutes later Ziva is sitting in on his bed flipping through channels. Tony walks in with breakfast on a dainty tray and sits the tray in her lap. "Bon appetite Madame!" In front of her was one of the most amazing breakfasts she had ever seen or smelled. She and he dig into the same plate. As soon as they hit her taste buds she knew these were the best waffles she had ever had or would ever have! The fresh strawberries, the warm and delightful taste of the waffle dough and that cool, chilled whipped cream on top of them. With a mouthful she tells him, "My god Tony this is better than fine wine!" Once she looks over at him she can see he is shoveling it in. "A little hungry there Mr. DiNozzo?" he nods as whipped cream and syrup is running down his chin. She takes her finger and wets it and wipes the syrupy mixture off his chin and they smile at each other and finish eating. Together they take the dirty, cleared plates out into the kitchen together. Flopping down on the couch together at the same time, "What do you want to do today ?" "Well I needed to return something's off at Macys and get a different size…" Tony looks confused. She hadn't gained weight and he hoped she hadn't lost any because she was the perfect size. "Sheets, Tony, Bed sheets." She saw the worry in his eyes. Yep, he was the perfect one. "So I was thinking we hit the mall up? Isn't that what the saying is?" he smiles and chuckles. "What?!" "Nothing. Just I never thought I would hear the Ziva David say she wanted to go to the mall!" "Well Tony…" comes to him and leans down and whispers in his ear, "a girl has to have her necessities. Which includes her Victoria's Secret" he looks up to her and is practically drooing. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to get dressed." She sways her hips as she walks away and he watches her. every. MOVE.


	4. Chapter 4: You can feel it

**A/N: So here's Chapter 4! Thanks for all of the lovely follows! I really appreciate them! And as some asked I added Paragraphs! Sorry if it was confusing! So please drop a review and I would be more than happy! So here you go! Enjoy and comment any Suggestions!**

Chapter 4: You can feel it

After Ziva came back out dressed in her clothes and Tony got dressed they headed to the mall. At the mall they went to basically every store you could think of! When they were walking they passed Carters baby story and Ziva stopped in her tracks as Tony kept walking. Once he noticed she wasn't by his side and her bags weren't hitting his legs he turned around and saw her in the story staring at a little baby onesie. He walked over to get a better look. There it was. A light blue onesie with white polka dots and a little pink birdy with a turquoise flower in its hair. Tony looked to Ziva who had a smile as big as the sun on her face. "Z, you will make a great mom one day." Ziva was startled when she noticed he was standing next to her and was a little embarrassed but still didn't ruin her mood. As she put the onesie back down a lady walked over to them. "Hello! I noticed you guys looking at the onesies! First time parents?" Tony and Ziva looked at each other and back to her. Tony spoke up "No we aren't expecting just… um browsing." He smiled as Ziva was still staring at the onesie and smiling. "Oh ok! Let me know if you need help!" she walked away and Ziva sighed and turned around with Tony. "Well that was…" "Tony I'm sorry about that I just…" "Ziva its ok! I know…. Its ok" she smiled up to him and they kept walking.

They walked on and shopped more. Eventually they reached the story Tony had been dreading for many reasons. A store full of stuff he wished he could see Ziva in every night. She went all over that store and picked up 3 or 4 things in the end and one special thing she refused to tell tony about. He was drooling at the thought. When they finished there it was now… WHAT?! How had they missed lunch? DiNozzo never misses lunch. But he had to admit he did enjoy buying a few things for himself. It was now 6:00 and his stomach began to growl. "Hungry my little furry bear?" "YES! WE SKIPPED LUNCH! DINOZZO DOES NOT SKIP HIS LUNCH!" she and he both laughed. "Ok then how about we grab some Pizza on the way home?" "Ok but you must agree to get my favorite!" "Fine." And with that they headed home.

When they got home they dug into their 16' pizza with half sausage, pepperoni and ham and the other half bacon and peppers for Ziva and to drink two glasses of Cabernet, just the way Ziva liked it. Once they had finished dinner they unpacked all of his bags. But then Tony remembered he hadn't asked Ziva yet. "Hey Ziva?" "Yes Tony?" as she folded empty bags up. "I was wondering two things." "Ok go ahead I'm listening." She is staring deep into his eyes and he takes her hands "Ziva I know we haven't been as… um… open as we could've been with each other for some time now but I am ready to be open to you now if you are ready to be open with me…" "What are you saying Tony?" "Ziva David, Will you be my um… my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. She smiled shyly and nodded her head, "Yes Tony Yes!" He enveloped her into one of the biggest and strongest hugs she had ever had. She thought for a moment to herself. _What if I'm rushing this? Please Ziva you've known this guy for 8 years now! He is your soul mate and you know it! Let yourself love him!_ They pulled back, "Ok what's the second thing Tony?" "Would you like to move in with me? No rent fee" "Tony I would love to but I have to pay some rent!" "Ziva no you- "puts her finger over his lips, "Tony I will ok?" "Fine!""We will go tomorrow and get my stuff ok?" he nods. They finish their wine and she gets up. "Where are you going?" "The shower…" bites her lip. _Ask him Ziva you know you want this!_ As she starts walking away and he is still on the couch watching TV and she turns around, "Are you gonna join me?" 

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Next Chapter should be up tomorrow and it's the shower scene! Strong T but not quite M**


	5. Chapter 5: Feel it all Crashing Down

**A/N: So here it is! Their first time together! Im so sorry it took so long to get another chapter up! BUt I have been extremely busy with Schoolwork, Life, Homework, Studying, etc. etc. So Im thinking about just doing a weekly upload? Would that be ok? But HERE IT IS! SO PLEASE REVIEW! This was a hard one to write because I wanted it perfect! Even though I don't know if it satisfies me or not (because im OCD about this kind of stuff) I hope it does you! So Enjoy! Leave your comments and suggestions! **

Chapter 5: Feel it all Crashing Down

As she starts walking away and he is still on the couch watching TV and she turns around, "Are you gonna join me?" Tony looked up from the TV and looked at her smiling. Was he hearing her correctly? Did she just ask him if he wanted to take a shower with her?! She laughed when she saw his expression and walked over to him and took his arm. "Ziva are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded and they walked into his bathroom. He had decorated it, which surprised Ziva. The bathroom had a nice sized shower which had a beautiful tan and blue shower curtain. He had a few decorations on the counter and it was just really cozy. Ziva went in first, practically dragging Tony because he was still in shock. She turned on the water to let it heat up. She turns around and Tony is out of shock now. He walked towards her and held her head. "Ziva, I've wanted this for so long" "Tony I have wanted you since you saved me in Somalia!" he leans in and kisses her.

Soon the kiss deepens and gets more intense. She pulls away and pulls her shirt over her head, revealing a beautiful push up bra that was Tan with black Lace covering the Tan. She was absolutely gorgeous! She walked towards him and pushed his shirt up and over his head. For a minute she stood in front of him and admired his muscles and moved her hands over them, soon making it to his sweats. She looked at him as to ask for approval and he smile huge and nodded. She slid his pants down revealing an enlarged pair of red boxer briefs. She stared taking in everything and ran her hand over him and noticed he twitched. He pulls her eyes away from him to look at his, "Ziva I just want you tonight and all of you" he slides his hands down her sleek and slender curves but she stops him and he looks up and she is crying. "Tony, my scars… yo-you cannot possibly love me when I have so many" He runs his fingers over the one larger scar that goes down her stomach and side. "This Ziva," holds his hand on it "this is what makes you perfect to me" kisses her passionately and she leans in and can't let go. He moves his hand to her pants and she hold his hand on the button. "If you don't want this Ziva then I can stop…" "No Tony I want this and you…" helps him unbutton her pants and she slides them to the floor, revealing her black lace cheeky underwear. "Oh Ziva…" he kisses her hard and moves his hands all around at the small of her back and her dimples. He reaches her bra clasp and unhooks it like a pro. He moves his way down and slides her underwear down and pulls back and stares. "Gosh Ziva, you're gorgeous!" unfolds her arms for her and kisses her body. "Ziva I've never had a woman as beautiful as you!" Ziva reaches down and slide his boxers down. She stares and then they start to kiss slowly but then It progresses into a hard and fast pace kiss. Slowly they get in the shower and each get under the hot, steamy water and let it run over their bodies. The low light glistens off their bodies as Tony gently places light feather touches and kisses all over her body. She moans and leans up the crisp, wet shower wall. Tony takes hold of Ziva and picks her up on to his hips. Kissing her up and down; they become one. The taste of each other forever inscribed on their lips and bodies. He's so gentle with her and she loves it! How did she deserve this? Her wild and wet hair draped down over his face as his hands are running up and down her back, over her back dimples and then her butt. Oh those back dimples got him every time. He broke apart from her one moment and saw how she glistened like a diamond shining bright. That was when she felt it all crashing down. Grabbing his neck to catch her balancing from falling off and out of him, "Tony" she said moaning. "Ziva" Soon after he came. This was the best feeling either of them had ever experienced. This made them sure they would always feel this way when they were together.

**A/N: I don't know if this was my best but… Please Review and LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! Thanks You guys are the best! Next Chapter coming soon!**


End file.
